A Confession at 4:30 pm
by NegitoroShipper
Summary: ClassRep!LukaxDetention!Miku Miku is making hell out Luka's senior year by being in detention every Friday of the week. There was no reason to this except because the tealette wants to get back at her. At least that is what she thought...


**Student!Miku x ClassRep!Luka**

 **Inspired by the artwork of acattumbles from tumblr. By the way, if you guys want to follow me in the said website, you can look for Negitoro SSS or look for roshishi. I post my negitoro fangirling stuff there and some short stories here and there ^^.**

 **Anyway, here it is!**

 **Oh! Right! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUKA!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miku or Luka.**

Tick-Tock… Tick-Tock… The sound of the wall clock, attached at the top of the white board, echoes as the afternoon goes by. The orange light from the window, the humming, and the cold comfort of the air conditioner made a comfortable atmosphere for studying yet at this hour, there are no more classes being held as classes have already ended of this wonderful Friday.

The hallways lay barren of students while the classrooms of the building remain silent and empty, except for one that is.

The only people inside the sole operating classroom remain in a tense silence. The person standing by the teacher's table at the front is not making the intensity any less intense. The class representative, Megurine Luka, is giving the coldest glare she could muster at the student who just felt the need to make most of her senior year a constant after school detention on fridays. That person is named Hatsune Miku.

Miku kept a grinning smile on her face as she kept eye contact with the coldest glare any cerulean blue eyes can give. This she did after she has finished her work in less than twenty minutes of the time allotted for the detention.

Luka did not bother checking. She somehow feels that those answers were wrong, at least she hopes it would be. These thoughts surfaces whenever Miku would flash that arrogant smile of hers. It irritated her. That smile of hers always haunted her. No matter where she goes, she always sees it. Then again, her eyes are just… searching for the tealette… and it confused and irritated her. Somehow the tealette became part of her system.

Despite her irritation, Luka somehow feels a certain sincerity to that smile. But she also knows that she is just imagining it. How could someone stuck with detention have such a sincere smile when they are clearly receiving punishment? It just didn't make any sense.

Deduction only tells her that Miku is doing this on purpose to irritate her. Luka is a strict class representative. She is always at the tealette's business since whatever business that is includes anything illegal but not severely illegal to the school.

The pinkette sighed. She rubbed her right temple as she feels a headache, thinking about the whole situation. She glanced up to look at the wall clock. Thirty minutes is left. With her eyes closed, she breathes in. "Just a bit more, Luka. A bit more and you are back home to your music sheets." the class representative thought, somehow finding comfort in her words. She repeats this mantra in her head just like every time the last 30 minutes of detention would come.

Because of this, she failed to hear the screeching of Miku's chair. Miku stands up with a her hand bag in hand. She took steps to lessen her distance with the pinkette. Every step is precise and silent, just like every Friday. She stops just about a feet away from the agitated class representative. She reaches out her free hand to cup Luka's cheeks but hesitates. She withdraws her hand and sighs.

The tealette blushed a bit at her own movements. Given that she has been doing this for weeks, she had not been able to have the courage to pursue the purpose of her not doing her homework. " _I… can't do it… Again_." she thought as she becomes irritated with her cowardice.

The teal haired student groaned at her own actions. "How can I be so… brave when I smile at her? When I don't have the courage to even tell her how I feel?" Miku sighs once again, unaware that she blurted that out of her mouth.

"What do you mean by 'How I feel', Hatsune-san?" Luka asks, her right brow arched upward. The pinkette's cerulean blue reflected curiosity rather than the usual cold glares.

Miku blushed at this, not minding the words that she just said. Her heartbeat seems to have accelerated as she continued to stare at the blue eyes but she didn't back down. She is determined to end this need to make Luka know. To end the constant need for a private time with the pinkette just to tell her what she needed Luka to know. She put her hands at her back. She glanced slightly at the wall clock. 4:29.

The tealette smiled once again at the confused pinkette, innocently looking up to the confused eyes of the class representative, almost challenging her. "Do you really want to know?" Miku asks with her face, tilted a bit acting a bit coy.

Luka did nothing but stood straight. "Sure." she said, waiting for a rant or words of annoyance towards Luka's strict attitude towards her.

"If you say so." Miku says playfully as she tip toed and placed a kiss on Luka's lips just in time for the final school bell to ring.

Luka didn't have time to react. She stood still, feeling the soft lips of the shorter girl on hers. Her heartbeat was going at a thousand a minute for some reason that she doesn't know. She felt stiff and couldn't move as if mesmerized.

The kiss ended as soon as the bell did. Miku dashed for the door, leaving a gaping Luka in the classroom, speechless and blushing.

 **Author's Notes:**  
 **AANNNDDD THAT WAS IT. You guys can imagine how it goes next~~**

 **Probably going to continue this at . But… It is a Maybe hahaha. What do you guys think? Want a next one? Hahaha Even though, I haven't started with my others.T_T**

 **I would just like to say that it is because of works like these that a flame is still alive for the greatest OTP of all time. Not that it would go out anytime soon. I mean, I'll probably be trapped in gay sushi until the day I die or even at the next universe.**

 **What I am trying to say is... I would appreciate anyone who has shared their works to the world to express their love for a certain shipping. I would love you if you make some Negitoro stuff but I wouldn't mind if you want to draw other shippings. ^^**


End file.
